


Tender Loving Care

by steelneena



Series: CR1 Oneshots and Short Series [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Love is kink too, PWP, Pegging, Percy is a good boy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Vex always takes such good care of him.





	Tender Loving Care

Vex had him lying on his side on the bed. He was naked, and, with her sitting behind him, he felt open and vulnerable. One slender hand ran over his pale flank and it was all Percy could do to breathe heavily into the softness of the covers without keening.

“Shhh. That's my good boy, Percival, breathe for me, darling,” she said as her other hand came to lay on his back, pressing him down further before snaking up into his hair to push at his head gently. “Relax, darling. Let me take care of you. Give me a colour, dear?”

“Green.”

She was already wearing the harness. He knew it, if only because the way she was moving was different, as though her center of mass had been altered. But he also knew that if this was what he was thinking about, he wasn't relaxed enough. Vex’ahlia told him to relax, so he should relax. Vex was there to take care of him. The hand on his hip stroked firmly at the skin there before slipping down to his ass. Her touch ghosted across his flesh and away. She'd hardly touched him, but the anticipation alone had him rising to attention, cock stifled between his body and the sheets.

Percy let out a breathy moan and heard Vex chuckle in response.

“Hush, darling. Hush now.” The hand returned, her fingers dripping something wet and warm. She painted the slick oil over his hole, circling the ring of muscle with uneven pressure. “You're so good for me, Percy. So good. You always take me so well.”

Percy breathed in sharply. “Vex…”

“Do you need something darling? What is it?” Attentively, the hand at his head began to stroke and pet, though the other did not lessen it's ministrations.

“Full. I want to be full. _Please._ ”

“Of course, darling, of course. You'll feel so good when I'm inside you. I'll flip you over and we can trace the outline my cock against your stomach. Would you like that darling?”

He nodded into the sheets, her hand moving, tugging lightly at the longer portion of his hair. Without warning, his body gave way to her and she crooked a finger within him, searching for the place that made him keen over and over until it was too good, too much. When she found it he tensed by reaction but her free hand continued to sooth him. Vex began to work another finger into him, scissoring them apart as best as she was able. The stretch was heavenly, a burn but a good one. In anticipation, he pushed himself to relax once more.

“Can you handle another, my darling? One more finger for me?”

He nodded.

“Use your words, please, Percival. I need to hear you say it.”

Nodding in tandem, Percy begged her. “Gods, yes, please, Vex, please I can handle it.”

“Good boy “ 

The third finger pressed in alongside the other two. She worked him steadily, without faltering, taking her sweet, good-natured time. Percy was a writhing mess at the exquisite touch, panting and begging wordlessly into the abyss.

“I'm going to take you now,” she stated plainly. “if you're ready.”

As he made to nod again, Vex moved her fingers just so, exacting an almost sob from the man, before pulling them out from within him. He clenched down around nothing frantically. There was a shifting on the bed behind him, alerting him to the fact that she was adjusting the dildo strapped comfortably between her thighs.

“Alright, darling, let's turn you over.”

Percy was lax and pliant, allowing himself to be moved by her whim. Pushing up his legs by his thighs, Vex exposed his entrance and lined up the jutting swell of her cock. The blunt head, glistening with her own slick and the oil, pressed up against him. Gently, Vex'ahlia soothed her hands down his thighs before propping them up against her shoulders. With one hand free, she held the cock steady, nudging just the head into him a ways, before grabbing his hips and pulling him back onto her just a little so that she could press in smoothly.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He replied in half a breath, hole fluttering in anticipation. “Green,” he added quickly, before she could prompt him.

“Good Percy, that's very good.”

Grasping hold of his shoulder with one hand, Vex guided her cock into him slowly until the sharp angles of her hips pressed flush against his ass. The girth of the dildo was impressive. It speared Percy open in the best way, as it grew larger around at the base.

“Look at you. You're beautiful.” Vex trailed her finger tips over his stomach. “You take me so well, Percival. I can see my cock inside you.”

From the angle at which he was laying, Percy couldn't see much of anything, but when Vex'ahlia pressed her hand down over the place where the dildo was within him, he felt it in a way he'd never felt anything before.

“I can _feel_ myself in you. So good for me, Percy. So good.”

Finally, when he was aching with need, Vex drew back, out to the tip, and slammed back into his welcoming body.

The air punched out of his lungs, his head knocking back as Vex began to move in earnest, thrusting her hips at a driving pace, her hands at the backs of his knees, holding him in place. Percy scrambled for purchase in the sheets, his curling fingers gripping handfuls of fabric as she drove up into him over and over again. Once, her angle shifted slightly and she nailed his prostate hard. With a short cry, a spurt of precome dribbled out of his aching and neglected cock, splattering his stomach.

“You're so good like this Percy. So beautiful. You're wrecked darling. Gods!” That thrust must have angled just right against her clit because her rhythm changed abruptly.

Driving into him with renewed speed but erratic force, Percy began to moan, interspersed with her name. The world narrowed down almost completely to the drag of the cock within him.

A few more thrusts, ramming into him and brushing against the bundle of nerves, brought on his orgasm with such force that it surprised him. Come splattered his chest and he gasped sharply for breath as Vex thrust a few more times, shuddered bodily as the harness and set of the dildo jarred her to completion. Then, she stilled and leaned over him, the cock still sheathed in his ass. Shakily, Vex propped herself up on her forearms and looked down at him.

“Gods, Percy, what a good boy you are. So good for me. So good.”

The cock shifted within him and he whimpered.

“Is it too much? I can pull out?”

Gods, but Vex was sweet and caring. And she wanted to hear him. Swallowing, Percy nodded. “Yes. It's a lot... right now…”

“Alright. And after, what do you want. Something else or just cuddles or?”

“Something else. I'm floating. I'm floating.”

Gingerly, Vex pulled out, his breath hitching as she did. He didn't watch, choosing instead to close his eyes and listen as she moved around the room.

A few moments later, the mattress shifted. “Still with me?”

“Yes, Vex, gods, yes.”

A gentle hand brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead and Percy opened his eyes to see Vex looking down at him lovingly.

“Colour, my darling?” 

“Green.”

She smiled. “Tell me what you need.”

Percy glanced down the length of his sprawling, fucked out body and saw that, between Vex's legs, a different dildo was fixed to the harness. He reached up for her and she guided his hand to her breast.

“Tell me what you need.”

“You. In my mouth.”

“Of course, darling. Let's get you more comfortable.” Again, he allowed her to move him so that he was exactly in the position she desired. His head hung just slightly over the mattress. As Vex stepped into view, she put a hand on his chest, over his heart.

“If it's too much, snap for me, or grab my wrist and squeeze twice, and I'll pull back.”

Crouching low, Vex kissed him, wetting his lips. “I love you, Percival.”

“I love you too.”

Standing, she lined up the dildo with his lips. “Open for me, Percy, my good boy.”

Doing as she asked, Percy savoured the weight of her on his tongue, pressing back further and further until the head touched the back of his throat and he had to swallow around the cock to accommodate it. He let himself fall limp, closing his eyes, letting her hand on his chest serve as a grounding counterpoint for the hazy thrill of having her unmoving in his mouth, as his cock gave a half-heart twitch.

“Look at me, darling. Stay with me. I'm here, I've got you.”

Percy felt Vex's voice in his core. At her cajoling, he opened his eyes halfways, looking up to match her gaze. It was more difficult than he thought, attempting eye contact when all he wanted to do was float lazily away, but he breathed around the cock in his mouth and throat and did as she asked.

Smiling, she brought her free hand to card softly through his hair. “That's it, Percy. That's it. Breathe darling. Breathe my love. You're perfect. You're doing so well. I love you. I love you.”

Her smile was better than sunshine and Percy felt tear fill his eyes as warmth flooded in his chest.

“I love you, I love you. I love you.”

 


End file.
